Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars
.]] Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars'' ''is a western segment set on Mars in the 31st century. It focuses on the adventures of Sparks Nevada, the planet's erstwhile marshal, and his mostly-faithful companion Croach the Tracker. Categories *Episodes (alphabetical) (Chronological list below) *Characters *Races *Locations *Song lyrics *Objects *Miscellaneous pages Segment Regulars *Sparks Nevada (Marc Evan Jackson) *Croach the Tracker (Mark Gagliardi) *The Red Plains Rider (Busy Philipps) Recurring Characters *The Barkeep (Joshua Malina) *Cactoid Jim (Nathan Fillion) *Felton (Craig Cackowski) *Jib Janeen (Paul F. Tompkins) *Pemily Stallwark (Molly Quinn) *Rebecca Rose Rushmore (Linda Cardellini and Jenny Wade) *The Saloon Doors and The Marshal Station Doors (Annie Savage) * Ginny West (Janet Varney) Related Universe Segments Other segments set in the Sparks Nevada universe: (Suggested listening order) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *The Red Plains Rider *Tales of the Troubleshooters *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance *War of Two Worlds For a history of all major Sparks Nevada universe events, see Sparks Nevada Universe Timeline. Podcast Episodes *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33) *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *This American Wife (TAH #38) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Emperor of Mars (TAH #166) *Inventor-y (TAH #170) *Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173) *Space Oil (TAH #175) *Wild, Wild Quest (TAH #177) *Dinner and a Groovy (TAH #181) *The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover *The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) * The Night We Never Met (TAH #188) * Custard's Last Stand (TAH #190) * Christmas on Jupiter (TAH #191) * Cosmic Sans - (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Malware Wars (TAH #198) * Those Jupiter Janeens! - Quick! Change! (TAH #199) * Die Hardware (TAH #202) * Martian Orders (TAH #206) * The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) * Space-ships Passing in the Night (TAH #212) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) * That's No Honeymoon (TAH #228) * Order in the Courtship (TAH #231) * Still Alive (TAH #234) * My Only Sunshine (TAH #236) Thrilling Adventure Hour Treasury Episodes * Bonus Onus (TC #2) Graphic Novel Episodes *The Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode in the Original Graphic Novel *Flood at First Sight (SNMOM #0) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part One (SNMOM #1) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Two (SNMOM #2) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Three (SNMOM #3) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Four (SNMOM #4) Other Appearances * Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars appears in the non-canonical Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live with an episode titled "Terror in 2001 Feet". * Information on this segment as performed at M Bar may be found on this page. Theme Song Intro Folksy Hal: Kids, shine your astro spurs and don your robot fists, 'cuz it's time for our (first) thrilling feature, Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars! Justice rides a rocket steed across the plans of the fourth planet, where one man brings fear to robots and aliens and hope to humans who make this frontier planet their home. He is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars! Sparks Nevada: I'm...from Earth. Folksy Hal: With the help of his faithful Martian companion, Croach the Tracker. Croach the Tracker: I am...from G'loot Praktaw. Sparks Nevada: ...which is Mars bicker Folksy Hal: Sparks Nevada rights the outlaw wrong on Mars! Lyrics : When there's varmints need a' catching : And young 'uns need a' saving : On my rocket steed I race across the stars : For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs : to right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : Oh the hypercattle's humming : And the Marjun's savage drumming : Are as beautiful as comet bugs in jars : Oh I'm from Earth! : But I right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : On the plains of the red planet I uphold the law : And I do it with a pair of robot fists : (POW!) : Evil extermination I have faced : For my robot rogues they hardly ever miss! : (Hardly ever miss!) : And I reckon I'll be riding : In the name of truth and justice : For as long as I can count the shooting stars : For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs : To right the outlaw wrongs on Mars : (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) : And I'm from Earth! Chords *Unofficial chords for the theme song can be found here. *An unofficial piano arrangement can be found here. Category:Segment Category:Theme Song Lyrics Category:Song Lyrics